


Omega

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Fanart, Implied Merthur, M/M, Man boobs, Mpreg, Omega!Merlin, Submissive!Merlin, implied slavery, pregnant!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is the young Pendragon King's omega mate and carrier of his heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This has a tiny hint of darkness. And yes, Merlin has moobs.

 

  
  
 

 


End file.
